Watch Out For Zero
by Windrises
Summary: The Emperor and Prince Schneizel try to both attack Zero on the same day, but Zero feels ready to stop their plans.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that have worked on Code Geass.

Zero and the Black Knights had recently won a bunch of battles. Zero felt more confident about him and his team members than ever before. He said, "It seems like my enemies have no way of stopping me now."

Meanwhile Prince Schneizel visited the Emperor's palace. Emperor Charles sighed and said, "Your reason for coming better be something useful."

Schneizel replied, "It is. We both have failed to capture during the past few weeks."

Charles said, "I'm hoping that you're not suggesting that we team up again."

Schneizel replied, "No, but I have a plan that'll benefit both of us."

Charles asked, "What's the plan?"

Schneizel said, "We attack Zero and his teammates on the same day. That way he'll get worn out and lose the fight."

Charles stepped off his throne and replied, "That has potential to be successful. It depends on how big your threat level is."

Schneizel said, "I promise to be super dangerous. Zero's going to have his last day of crime fighting tomorrow."

The next morning the Emperor sent the Knights of the Round to break into Zero's hideout. Zero and the Black Knights entered their hideout and saw the Knights of the Round. The Knights of the Round looked like they were ready to beat up Zero and the others. Zero asked, "Why are you in my hideout?"

Suzaku Kururugi said, "We're going to beat you up."

Zero replied, "You won't do that. My teammates will defeat these round knights."

Suzaku said, "Hey. You're supposed to call us the Knights of the Round, not round knights."

Zero replied, "You deserve all of the rude comments that you've gotten." Suzaku tried to beat up Zero, but C. C. kicked him into a wall.

Gino Weinberg walked up to Zero and said, "I'm sorry that I have to be rude bro, but I need to beat you up."

Zero confidently replied, "You're not going to harm me."

Gino proudly said, "I'm super strong dude. I'm going to be one of the biggest winners ever." Gino punched Zero.

Zero replied, "It seems like you have a few fighting moves, but that's not a big enough threat for me." Zero kicked Gino across the room.

Gino said, "I'm going to give you the biggest kick that you've gotten all month." Gino tried to kick Zero, but he accidentally kicked the water cooler apart. The water cooler crash landed on Gino. He passed out.

Zero walked up to Kaname Ohgi and asked, "How's the fight going?"

Ohgi said, "We defeated Suzaku and most of the other knights. In fact there's only a few left to stop."

Zero felt relieved. He said, "It seems like we're doing a great job."

Anya Alstreim kicked Zero to the ground and said, "Sadly you're not allowed to win this fight."

Zero replied, "Please come on Anya. You need to be nice." Anya kicked Zero again.

C. C. sighed and said, "She looks too young and cute to fight, but I need to do it." C. C. punched Anya several times. Anya punched back too, but C. C.'s punches were better. Anya passed out.

Bismarck walked up to Zero and said, "You defeated all of the Knights of the Round except for me. Thankfully I'm the hardest to beat." Bismarck grabbed a table and threw it at Zero. Zero fell to the ground again.

Zero angrily said, "Quit the fight."

Bismarck replied, "I don't quit fights." Zero kicked Bismarck, but it didn't hurt him that much. Bismarck punched Zero into a wall.

Ohgi asked, "How can we help Zero?"

C. C. said, "We need to all fight Bismarck together." The Black Knights grabbed Bismarck and started beating him up. It was a really hard challenge for Bismarck to defeat a entire team. After a few minutes of fighting Bismarck passed out.

Zero proudly said "We did a great job." Zero was so proud of himself that he started doing a victory dance.

Meanwhile Schneizel reported to the Emperor about the Knights of the Round getting defeated. Emperor Charles said, "Zero has made me look foolish for how easily he defeated my knights."

Schneizel replied, "You could of looked more dignified if you actually participated in the fight."

Emperor Charles had a angry expression on his face while asking, "Are you saying that I'm a coward?"

Schneizel said, "No, but you didn't have what it takes to defeat Zero. I'll defeat Zero."

Several minutes later Zero finished doing his victory dance. He stepped outside of the hideout and saw Schneizel and a group of henchmen. Zero asked, "What's going on?"

Schneizel said, "You're finally going to be defeated Lelouch."

Zero proudly said, "It's impossible to do that. Also never call me my real name."

C. C. replied, "Zero and the others already defeated the Emperor's knights. Defeating your henchmen won't be that hard."

Schneizel smiled and said, "You fools don't understand how dangerous my henchmen are. They are super dangerous."

C. C. asked, "Should we start fighting Zero?"

Zero said, "Not yet. There's something that I need to think about first."

Schneizel replied, "I assume that you're thinking about wether or not you should keep being Zero. Giving up would be a delightful thing to do."

Zero looked around and noticed that all of Schneizel's henchmen were standing in the same place. He smiled, because he could use his geass on them.

C. C. looked at Zero and asked, "What's going on?"

Zero said, "I'm going to take care of Schneizel's henchmen." Zero used his geass on the henchmen and said, "Quit your jobs."

One of Schneizel's henchmen said, "Okay." Schneizel's henchmen ran away.

Zero said, "You have nobody to help you."

Schneizel replied, "It seems like I'll have to beat up you and all of your sidekicks by myself."

Zero said, "That's a really foolish thing to try to do."

Schneizel replied, "Then I'm going to be the prince of foolish victories." Zero and Schneizel started fighting each other. Zero signaled to C. C. to bring out the Black Knights too help him defeat the prince.

A few minutes later the Black Knights started attacking the prince. Schneizel said, "I'm hoping that this'll be one of my best victories."

Zero replied, "It's going to be a big fail for you."

Schneizel said, "Well I'm going to keep my dignity by escaping this fight." Schneizel ran into his plane and started heading back towards his palace.

Zero walked up to C. C. and the Black Knights and said, "I did a great job, but you were a big help. In fact you were as heroic as I was during today's missions. Thank you for helping me."

General Tohdoh replied, "You're the most heroic leader that I've ever had."

Zero said, "I'm going to give all of you a raise."

Tamaki replied, "But you've never paid us before."

Zero smiled and said, "That means that I don't have to give you a raise." Zero was so excited about not having to give his teammates a raise that he did a really long victory dance.

Meanwhile Schneizel reported to the Emperor about his failure to defeat Zero and his teammates. Schneizel said, "I'm sorry that I messed up today's fight."

Emperor Charles replied, "You're the prince of evil failures."

Schneizel said, "Since you failed too that means that you're the emperor of failures." Charles facepalmed.


End file.
